x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nothing Important Happened Today II/Transcript
| }} /Credits|Credits}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} Episode *Nothing Important Happened Today II Transcript SCENE 1 :(A hand is seen entering the digits 4, 9, 7 of a 5 digit code into a keypad. We see the masked password on the screen, before a message appears as the fifth and final digit is entered) :Passcode authorisation complete Passcode accepted Proceed to palm scan :(We see a hand placed on a screen and then scanned. The screen updates again, with an outline of the scan and the results) :Palm scan complete 236 unique match points Positive match confirmed ........................ Permission log written Proceed to retinal scan :CUT TO: SCENE 2 :We see polished feet walking down a corridor. The subject continues towards a wall mounted retinal scanner. We can see the subject is a male. He stops in front of the scanner and the red scanning beam flickers as it scans his right eye. A display shows the retinal image on screen, reading "scan complete". A man then turns a key in an illuminated lock, and we hear something unlock. He turns the handle of a large, steel door, and we hear the air depressurise as it slides open. The man then descends some metal steps, and we see somebody waiting for him below. The man we have been following looks about 60, with short white-grey hair and wearing a dark uniform, he is the CAPTAIN. There is a NAVY SEAL guarding the door in front of which the CAPTAIN now stands.) :CAPTAIN: I have an urgent communication to deliver to Dr. Nordlinger. :NAVY SEAL: I can deliver the communication. :CAPTAIN: I was asked to confirm and verify he received the communiqué and report back ... :NAVY SEAL: (Interrupting) That's not proper procedure. :CAPTAIN: Report back Dr. Nordlinger's acknowledgement of the communiqué. :(The NAVY SEAL carries on guarding the door, motionless, as a white steel door behind them opens and a middle aged man in a white lab coat, DR. NORDLINGER, comes out. As the door opens, we can see a large monitor displaying ova manipulation in the background and several scientists in lab coats working at various benches.) :DR. NORDLINGER: What's going on here? :NAVY SEAL: There's some confusion as to the proper procedure Dr. Nordlinger. :(DR. NORDLINGER closes the door behind him.) :CAPTAIN: I have a communication for you. :(He hands DR. NORDLINGER an envelope, marked eyes only. He rips open the top and takes out a handwritten letter. It looks like a list of instructions. Upon closer inspection, it is a coded message, with the plaintext written underneath the cypher text. The message reads: : EMERGENCY STOP RETURN TO OPERATIONS BASE DIRECTLY STOP :(DR. NORDLINGER looks down at the message. He looks up at the grey-haired CAPTAIN.) :DR. NORDLINGER: Communication acknowledged and confirmed Captain. We're returning to base. :(The CAPTAIN walks off, leaving DR. NORDLINGER standing outside the door. The camera pans along a corridor, we see signs for hazardous material on the wall. The CAPTAIN enters an area filled with electronic equipment, lit by dim red lighting. It looks as though we could be on a submarine or marine vessel. He calls for his Petty Officer, BAMFORD.) :CAPTAIN: Bamford? :PETTY OFFICER BAMFORD: Captain? :CAPTAIN: Prepare to transmit to Operations Command. :PETTY OFFICER BAMFORD: Transmit what sir? :(The CAPTAIN turns and moves over towards a terminal. PETTY OFFICER BAMFORD again asks the CAPTAIN for his message.) :PETTY OFFICER BAMFORD: Sir, what is the communication? :CAPTAIN: We're coming in. :(PETTY OFFICER BAMFORD looks back at the CAPTAIN, speechless. The CAPTAIN walks over to the ship's wheel and starts to steer the ship back towards Operations Command. The camera pans away from the CAPTAIN. The camera, still focused on the CAPTAIN, then zooms out through a porthole window on a door, until we are outside, in the dark. The camera continues to zoom away until we see we are on a large ship - the Valor Victor, a Merchant Marines vessel from WWII. The whole scene is illuminated by a full moon in the sky.) :to black : SCENE 3 :CHRIS CARTER: (Voiceover) Previously on The X-Files ... :(Scenes from 9x01, Nothing Important Happened Today: :(Carl Wormus' car speeding off the bridge into the Potomac; Wormus trying to escape from the grip of SHANNON MCMAHON trapped in the car.) :DOGGETT: The deceased's name is Carl Wormus, Deputy Adminstrator for the EPA (REYES looking at the obituary slipped to her.) :DOGGETT: Somebody put his obituary under our noses. (KERSH asking DOGGETT about the progress of his investigation in the lift.) :KERSH: Have you found any incriminating evidence on me yet? (FOLLMER and REYES talking in the bar about DOGGETT) :FOLLMER: I heard that you and John Doggett were tight. :REYES: Whatever you may think of him Brad, he's not a fool. (Clips of SHANNON MCMAHON from the episode.) :SCULLY: Who is she? :REYES: I've never seen her before this morning. Now I've seen her twice (Clips from 8X21, Existence, showing KNOWLE ROHRER being decapitated.) :DOGGETT: Knowle Rohrer, told me that your pregnancy was part of a Government cloning experiment to create a Super Soldier. :(Shots of SCULLY and WILLIAM. DOGGETT telling SCULLY the information ROHRER told him.) :SCULLY: My baby is fine. :(SCULLY seeing the mobile over WILLIAM's crib starting to move.) :REYES: I know what you're afraid of, that there's something wrong with your baby. :(DOGGETT finding the files relating to chloramine in CARL WORMUS' officer.) :DOGGETT: There's tons of files on Chloramine. :(FOLLMER chasing SKINNER and DOGGETT through the plant at the end of the episode. SKINNER catching himself.) :SKINNER: Grab the files and go. :(Finally, we see DOGGETT hiding from FOLLMER in the water and then being pulled down into the darkness by SHANNON MCMAHON. :FOLLMER: Agent Doggett? :to black SCENE 4 :(A few seconds after the end of the last episode. FOLLMER is still searching for DOGGETT in the water reclamation plant. He again looks at the water tank. We see DOGGETT still fighting under the water surface.) :FOLLMER: (Shouting) DOGGETT! :(DOGGETT, still fighting for his life, is being pulled further down into the darkness. He struggles, his last few precious breaths escaping as he tries to escape her grip. FOLLMER is looking at the tank, and after seeing nothing, turns to leave with his agents. Just as he turns, the bubbles from DOGGETT break the surface and ripple in the water. FOLLMER is on the metal steps now. DOGGETT is now motionless in the water, sinking down into the darkness. :SHANNON MCMAHON then carefully pulls him towards her, and, placing her mouth over his, breathes into his airway and lungs to keep him alive. DOGGETT is still motionless as we:) :to black SCENE 5 FBI Headquarters 10:21 AM :(Day. An exterior shot of the FBI building in DC. We cut to REYES, opening the doorway into an office. She finds SKINNER seated, and FOLLMER pacing the floor reading a file. :REYES: Sorry I'm late. :FOLLMER: Have a seat Agent Reyes. :(She sits down next to SKINNER. We see we are in FOLLMER's office.) :FOLLMER: Agent Reyes. I thought we might have a little chat. Mr. Skinner here, has been helping me put together the pieces of your X-Files investigation. :REYES: Can we cut the crap Brad? :FOLLMER: I don't know. Can we? there's a lot of crap to cut through. :SKINNER: Agent Reyes. You probably want to zip it and try to cooperate. :FOLLMER: Like it or not, I'm charged with the task of bringing you in. :REYES: Bringing us in? for what? :FOLLMER: 2 unauthorized autopsies. Breaking and entering a state water facility. Wilful misuse of your positions. :REYES: I don't want to go into any of this without my partner here. :FOLLMER: Your partner. Your so called partner, who's running this circus, is right now nowhere to be found. :REYES: What are you doing Brad? :FOLLMER: Giving you and Mr. Skinner an opportunity to put a nice spin on this mess that Doggett's making :SKINNER: Agent Reyes. If you're not going to zip it, at least recognise that he's trying to help you :(Pause) :REYES: We were given a tip we believes lead us to a larger conspiracy. :FOLLMER: Conspiracy? Involving the FBI? :REYES: John Doggett and I are running a legitimate investigation into the FBI. Neither one of us feels ... :FOLLMER: Agent Reyes, I'm trying to help you keep your job. But that's not going to happen if you insist on chasing shadows, chasing conspiracies. :REYES: How do you know there isn't one? :FOLLMER: You're taking on the entire FBI here, Monica. This witch hunt, isn't going to expose, anything, but you, unless you distance yourself from John Doggett. :(REYES gets up to leave) :FOLLMER: What are you doing? :REYES: I'm distancing myself Brad, from you, from your political games. You just want to get John Doggett. :FOLLMER: You're making a big mistake here. :REYES: Yeah, I seem to make one every single time I walk in your door. :(REYES leaves, closing the door behind her.) SCENE 6 :(DOGGETT's apartment. DOGGETT is asleep, and suddenly wakes with a big chesty cough.) :SHANNON MCMAHON: Lie back John, it's OK. :DOGGETT: What the hell's this? :SHANNON MCMAHON: It's Shannon, Shannon McMahon. We were together in Bravo Company, USMC. You tried to contact me. :DOGGETT: What the hell are you doing here now? :SHANNON MCMAHON: Your lungs are full of water. :DOGGETT: You pulled me under. :SHANNON MCMAHON: I did what I had to. :DOGGETT: You held me down, I remember. :SHANNON MCMAHON: They would have caught you, they would have figured it out - what you've started to figure out. :DOGGETT: What are you? :SHANNON MCMAHON: You know what I am. I'm the product of 50 years of military science, the program your old friend Knowle Rohrer told you about. I'm a bio-engineered combat unit. I have no weaknesses - I don't sleep, I can breathe under water. That's how I saved your life John. :DOGGETT: How do you know what I know. What Knowle Rohrer told me? :SHANNON MCMAHON: Knowle Rohrer and I were drafted right out of Bravo Company together. We were... Adam and Eve, the program's first. There are many more now. :DOGGETT: Knowle Rohrer is dead. :SHANNON MCMAHON: They can't kill us. We can't be killed. Knowle Rohrer and I are alike in almost every way. The difference is I hate what I am. :DOGGETT: Why are you here telling me this? :SHANNON MCMAHON: The program's expanding in ways no-one ever dreamed of. I need your help to stop it, John. :DOGGETT: You need my help? What can I do? :SHANNON MCMAHON: Expose the deaths of those two men I killed. What they were doing. :DOGGETT: What were they doing? :SHANNON MCMAHON: Preparing the water supply. :DOGGETT: Preparing it for what? SCENE 7 PORT OF BALTIMORE 9:17 PM :(Night. External shot of the ship docked in port. Cut to inside the ship. The CAPTAIN is putting on his jacket.) :PETTY OFFICER BAMFORD: What are you doing Captain? Where are you going? We're under strict orders not to leave the ship. :CAPTAIN: Look at us. They've got us tied up in a civilian dock in Baltimore. Why? I think they may be on to us. :YOUNG OFFICER: You're only drawing suspicion if they're not. You can't leave this ship. :CAPTAIN: We can't risk waiting. We can't risk not making contact now. (Reassuringly) I'll be back. SCENE 8 :(SCULLY's apartment. She is putting WILLIAM to bed in his crib. There's a quiet knock at her door.) :SKINNER: Hi. Sorry about the hour. :SCULLY: I've just put him down. :SKINNER: (Troubled) I couldn't talk on the phone. :SCULLY: What is it? :SKINNER: I was told to leave this alone. You and Mulder asked me to leave it be. To let Mulder disappear. We were concerned for the safety of the baby and for Mulder. Why am I risking that now? Why are you? Why are you getting mixed up with Doggett's investigation? :SCULLY: (Looking away) Something happened, with my baby. :SKINNER: What? :SCULLY: I can't explain it. It's er, it's unexplainable, it's, um, not normal. :SKINNER: Whatever it is, I think you've made a terrible mistake. Letting Doggett pull you into this. He's hell bent. And Agent Reyes is following right in his tracks. :SCULLY: I need answers. I need to know. I can't just sit around wondering ... :SKINNER: If you can't tell me, tell Mulder. Tell him what happened. :SCULLY: Mulder can't know. He can't be brought back into this. He can't be brought back into the FBI. It's just too dangerous for him right now. :(Pause) :SKINNER: It's too dangerous for everyone. :(SKINNER leaves and shuts the door behind him. SCULLY looks troubled and upset.) SCENE 9 :(Night. Outside in the Baltimore dock where the vessel it moored. The CAPTAIN is making a phone call on a payphone on the dockside.) :AUTOMATED VOICE: The EPA employee you are trying to reach - Carl Wormus - is not available. If you want to leave a voicemail, stay on the line. :(Unsuccessful, the CAPTAIN hangs up the phone and heads back toward the ship, checking for anyone who may have seen him making the call. Once back on the ship, he goes back to the ship's bridge, where he thinks the PETTY OFFICER is waiting.) :CAPTAIN: (Entering the bridge) Something's wrong. Very wrong. :VOICE (Offscreen) Sir? :(The CAPTAIN notices PETTY OFFICER BAMFORD is not the man in the room. It is KNOWLE ROHRER, who appears to be in full health again after being decapitated at the end of Season 8.) :CAPTAIN: What is this? :KNOWLE ROHRER: Chief Petty Officer Bamford has been released from his post, Sir. I'm your new second in command. :(The CAPTAIN looks very troubled at this revelation.) :to black SCENE 10 :(Day. SCULLY's apartment. The camera pans around the living room to reveal SCULLY holding WILLIAM on the sofa. She appears to be easing his wind by patting him gently on the back. WILLIAM makes contented noises as she gently pats him on the back. ) :SCULLY: Hello? :REYES: Dana, I'm sorry if I woke you. It's Monica Reyes. Dana, there's something I think you really need to be aware of. Something you need to hear. Something I'm not sure I believe. :SCULLY: I'm listening :REYES: It's not me you need to hear it from ... :(REYES passes her cell phone to DOGGETT, who's standing next to her.) :DOGGETT: Agent Scully, we may have same answers for you, about your baby. :CUT TO: :(Outside DOGGETT's apartment. A knock on the door. DOGGETT answers, and we see SCULLY standing outside. SCULLY enters to find agent REYES and SHANNON MCMAHON inside. REYES is standing at the back of the room. SHANNON MCMAHON is seated.) :REYES: Dana, this is Shannon McMahon. :SHANNON MCMAHON: Hi. :(SCULLY sits down without saying a word.) :SCULLY: Let's start with the water. :SHANNON MCMAHON: Well, you're a scientist, you'll appreciate the science involved. A new additive is being put in the water supply. It's called chloramine, it's not news, well let me say that it's been reported but no-one's asking questions yet. :SCULLY: And what should they be asking? :SHANNON MCMAHON: If you want to deliver something to everyone's home in America, what better way than through what's what's most taken for granted, water. :SCULLY: Look, I've had my fair share of outrageous conspiracy theories okay, so cut the mystery crap and get to the science. :(SHANNON MCMAHON looks at SCULLY.) :SCULLY: Chloramine is just a substitute for chlorine, you can drink it and it's harmless. :SHANNON MCMAHON: Unless someone were to quietly go and change its molecular make-up. :(REYES and DOGGETT are watching and listening in silence.) :SCULLY: Who? And how? :SHANNON MCMAHON: I think you'd be more interested in why. :SCULLY: Alright then, why? :SHANNON MCMAHON: To prime a population to breed a generation of Super Soldiers. :SCULLY: By adding something to our water? :SHANNON MCMAHON: Something which promotes the mutation of offspring. And fertilisation. And pregnancy. :(SCULLY laughs nervously) :SCULLY: What you're saying is absurd. :SHANNON MCMAHON: Is it? It's no more absurd than I am. (She sits forward.) I am a first generation prototype. Now they're seven stages advanced in the stages of science that created me, to the point where now they have successfully given birth to a Super Soldier from a mutated egg. :SCULLY: Huh (SCULLY gets up.) How can we trust any of this? Or you? What you say you are ... :SHANNON MCMAHON: We all have a standard mutation ... :(SHANNON MCMAHON stands up and turns so that her back is to SCULLY. She pulls her hair away from the back of her neck to reveal a white pointed lump on the back of her neck. It's the reptilian ridge were are now very famiiar with.) SCENE 11 :(Day. Back on the ship. We start with a tight shot on the back of KNOWLE ROHRER's neck. It has the same raised ridge as SHANNON MCMAHON's neck does. He senses the CAPTAIN in the doorway staring. KNOWLE ROHRER is looking at papers.) :CAPTAIN: What are you looking at? :KNOWLE ROHRER: Ship's logs. :CAPTAIN: Those logs are classified. :KNOWLE ROHRER: I'm second in command. I'm supposed to know the ship Sir. In case something should happen to you. :(Pause.) :KNOWLE ROHRER: What is the greater mission of this ship, if I may ask? Sir? :CAPTAIN: I don't ask. We don't ask. :(An alarm starts to ring elsewhere on the ship. The CAPTAIN leaves quickly to investigate. Walking along the side of the ship, the CAPTAIN asks a crew member about the alarm.) :CAPTAIN: What's going on? :(Two divers jump off the side of the ship into the water. A crowd of crewmembers are looking over the side of the ship at what must be causing the commotion. The CAPTAIN looks towards the divers intently. We see them swimming over towards what looks like a body floating face down in the water. A small motor launch arrives to meet with the divers. The divers pull the body of PETTY OFFICER BAMFORD from the water. The CAPTAIN sees this and looks worried. He turns to see KNOWLE ROHRER standing about 10 yards behind him, watching him intensely.) SCENE 12 :(SCULLY picks up her stethoscope from her bag on the bed to check SHANNON MCMAHON's heart. DOGGETT is standing at the back of the room. He turns to leave as she starts to take off her grey t-shirt. :(We cut to the living room) :REYES: It doesn't make any sense. :DOGGETT: Yeah, only it doesn't look like there's any harm in it either does it? :REYES: She drowned that man from the EPA. She's drowned 2 men. :DOGGETT: She says they were part of the program - two guys working to spike the water of the state of Maryland's water supply. :REYES: So she killed them as a way of contacting you, you believe that? :DOGGETT: You saw that thing on her back. You said you saw it before. I think we're on to something here Monica, it's freaky, it's mindblowing. You gotta admit that, come on. :REYES: I'm not doubting what she is, only what she says she's doing. :(SCULLY walks in. DOGGETT and REYES turn from each other to look at SCULLY. ) :DOGGETT: What did you find? :SCULLY: Nothing, nothing more than a small deformity of the spine. Physically, she seems absolutely normal, as normal as you or I. :DOGGETT: I don't believe this. :SCULLY: What don't you believe Agent Doggett? I just examined her. :DOGGETT: That I'm standing here with both of you telling me that you don't see what's right in front us. She's the key to everything in this case, right to the FBI. :SCULLY: Well for your sake, I hope so, but I hope not for mine. :(DOGGETT's cell phone rings. He answers it.) :DOGGETT: John Doggett. :SKINNER: Agent Doggett, I really don't want to be making this call, I really don't, I've been forced to. :DOGGETT: What are you talking about? :CUT TO: SCENE 13 :(DOGGETT bursts into KERSH's office.) :DOGGETT:You want to turf me now? You want to take my badge and gun? :KERSH: (Standing up with his arms crossed.) Agent Doggett, you can't just burst in here. :DOGGETT: How's it going to look Deputy Director, you suspending me right before I nail you up against a wall as a co-conspirator. :(An off-camera voice interrupts them.) :FOLLMER: Glad you could drop in, Mr. Doggett (He walks over to DOGGETT.) Assistant Director Follmer. :DOGGETT: (Nodding to himself) You're Brad Follmer. :FOLLMER: I was just explaining to the Deputy Director the reasons why you are being suspended, but I think your actions here speak for themselves. :DOGGETT: I see what this is, this is just a little bureaucratic paint job. :KERSH: I'd watch your mouth John. :FOLLMER: What this is, is a testament to your gross subordination and reckless disregard for the FBI. :DOGGETT: You wanna start hearing what's coming of your wishy-washy mouth. :FOLLMER: Paranoia must go with the job. (Smiling) You're starting to sound just like Fox Mulder, Mr. Doggett. :DOGGETT: Now don't you Mr. Doggett me. I don't answer to you, I answer to AD Skinner. :FOLLMER: The job suspension stands, Mr. Doggett. :DOGGETT: Try and stop me. :(With this, DOGGETT leaves the office. KERSH casually watches him go.) SCENE 14 :(A computer screen. We see details from the Department of Justice, Office of Human Resources Employee Database, being viewed on the screen, by AGENT REYES. She is searching the database for all records concerning SHANNON MCMAHON. She submits the search and her file is displayed on screen, along with a photo: :Name: : McMahon, Shannon C, :Curret Post : Special Investigator, D.C. :Birthplace : Snoqualmie Falls, Washington :Education: : Duke University School of .... :The photograph displayed gives further information: :McMahon, Shannon, C. Special Investigator, D.O.J. 27172-7091. :(We see we are in the X-Files office. REYES hears a knock on the door, as THE LONE GUNMEN enter.) :FROHIKE: You just never know who's gonna come a knockin' do ya? :REYES: How'd you get in here? :LANGLY: Through the front door with the big happy dude, how'd you get in? :(LANGLY sits down and pulls out a laptop, placing it on the desk.) :REYES: Through a security checkpoint. :(FROHIKE pulls his leather jacket open slightly to reveal a phoney FBI ID) :FROHIKE: Kid's stuff! :REYES: What are you doing here? :FROHIKE: You sent us packing on this investigation of yours, only we had a small funding fiasco. :LANGLY (Downbeat) They cut our internet service. :REYES: Don't tell me you breached FBI security just to log on? :BYERS: I think you want to see this. :(REYES gets up and walks over to LANGLY's laptop.) :LANGLY: Arghhh! :(Some wallpaper with a covergirl wearing a "Stars and Stripes" bikini in red, white and blue appears. BYERS turns away in disbelief.) :LANGLY: Not this! :(LANGLY types rapdily to bring up the correct information. A communications program is brought up onto the screen, with several items listed in red and white.) :FROHIKE: This is what we meant to show you. We are live in the EPA phone system. The numbers in red are calls to deputy administrator *after* he drowned. :REYES: Who'd be calling him at work after the front page news that he's dead? :LANGLY: Someone who doesn't know it. :(Suddenly, a phone is heard ringing on the PC monitoring system. An "incoming call intercept" message appears on the screen.) :BYERS: Whoever it is is calling him again as we speak. Langly! Hook up a patch cord! Hurry! :(LANGLY quickly plugs a cable into the side of the laptop. This is attached to a phone on the desk in front of them. LANGLY fractically types away at the laptop, and the phone on the desk starts to ring.) :LANGLY: Pick up the phone! :(FROHIKE looks unsure.) :(FROHIKE picks up the phone, and after reassurance from BYERS, answers.) :FROHIKE: C-Carl Wormus - :(We hear the CAPTAIN's voice on the phone.) :CAPTAIN: They're trying to reach you. They ordered us to port. One of my men is dead. :FROHIKE: R-right (Unsure) W-what's it you need from us, er, me, on this end? :CAPTAIN: Just what we talked about. Call the FBI. :FROHIKE: Right. :CAPTAIN: You've gotta get to the FBI. :(We see that the CAPTAIN is being watched making the call from the payphone on the dockside. KNOWLE ROHRER is using his extra-sensory hearing to hear what the CAPTAIN is saying from a distance.) :CAPTAIN: Tell them about the lab they've got on board. About the horrors and the inhumanity. To expose these people for what they really are. :(KNOWLE ROHRER stares at the CAPTAIN with piercing eyes, devoid of emotion, his piercing gaze locked straight on the CAPTAIN.) SCENE 15 :(Day. Inside the FBI building. AGENT REYES is walking along a hallway. She stops and enters BRAD FOLLMER's office without knocking. ) :REYES: I need to talk to you. :(We see FOLLMER's SECRETARY in the office with FOLLMER. They are going through a folder.) :FOLLMER: I have an appointment. :REYES: Don't do this to me Brad. :FOLLMER: (To his secretary) Give me 2 minutes. :(They exit into another room.) :FOLLMER: Here you are again Monica, walking through my door. :REYES: I need your help. :FOLLMER: I tried to help you before. :REYES: I'm asking you again. :FOLLMER: OK, I'm listening. :REYES: There's a woman working at the department of justice, Shannon McMahon. I need her case files. :FOLLMER: You say that like it's something I can just do. It's not. :REYES: It's important to me. :FOLLMER: Important to you and to Agent Doggett in other words? :REYES: You're on the wrong side of the tracks on this one, trust me. :FOLLMER: Explained to me by Mr. Doggett himself in the Deputy Directors office today. :REYES: Would you listen to me. Peoples lives are in danger here. He's been set up. We're being set up. :FOLLMER: By who? The Justice Department? :REYES: That's why I need those files. I'd ask you to do this for me, but he's a good man. :FOLLMER: He believe he's in the right? :REYES: And you, you always are? SCENE 16 :(Night. REYES is walking quickly towards a car parked which pulls up on the street. It stops with its lights still on. It contains DOGGETT and SCULLY. :REYES: Where's Shannon McMahon? :DOGGETT: She's in my house. Why? What's this about? :REYES: She's lying to you, she's not who you think. :DOGGETT: Where you getting this? :REYES: Everywhere I look. She works for the Department of Justice, did you know that? I got a peak at her case files. Those two men she killed, they'd contacted her at the DOJ as whistleblowers. :DOGGETT: She said they conspired with the Government. They were part of the program - :REYES: They were killed because they wanted to expose the program. :DOGGETT: Then why's she lying? Why come to me? :REYES: Because there's one man she still can't pinpoint, and she wants you to lead her to him. :DOGGETT: How? I wouldn't even know who the hell you're talking about. :REYES: He's the Captain of a Navy ship that spends 12 months of the year at sea. He had been in guarded contact with both dead men about a secret lab on that ship. :DOGGETT: Right now Shannon McMahon is the only sure thing we have in this investigation. If we cut out on her and go to this ship of yours, we risk coming out with both hands empty. :SCULLY: If this is true about this ship and this lab, there may be answers there I can't risk not knowing. :(DOGGETT looks at SCULLY, realising they must go to the ship. REYES jumps in the back seat. DOGGETT drives off.) SCENE 17 :(A close up on a monitor. We can see a heavily magnified image of a human egg being manipulated with a very fine needle pipette, the type used in cell manipulation procedures. The camera pans away from the monitor to reveal a larger lab with more monitors displaying cloning-type human ova manipulation. We hear a small signal, and a voice over an intercom. We can see that Dr. Nordlinger is pacing around the lab.) :VOICE ON INTERCOM: Dr. Nordlinger, a message for you Sir. :(DR. NORDLINGER looks on the monitor which is showing the immediate area on the outside of the security door. He sees only the NAVY SEAL standing outside the door. He slowly opens the door, peering out a first and then opening it wider. Suddenly, the CAPTAIN jumps out from behind the NAVY SEAL and hold a gun to his neck.) :CAPTAIN: I want every hard drive. All the data you've got on this butcher shop you're running here. :(There's a long pause as no-one says anything. The camera then pans to the side of the CAPTAIN, and we see KNOWLE ROHRER standing behind him.) :to black SCENE 18 :(Night. DOGGETT's car pulls up on the dockside at the side of the ship and comes to a stop quickly. AGENTS SCULLY, REYES and DOGGETT get out and start walking along the dock.) :DOGGETT: Where's this Captain supposed to be? :REYES: We're supposed to meet him in a phone booth at 1:00 AM. It's 10 to ... :SCULLY: Somebody's already there. (They see a figure over by the payphone in the distance.) :DOGGETT: Is he tall or medium? :REYES: I don't know, it wasnt clear. :SCULLY: Sees us :(The figure they have seen starts to walk towards them in the distance.) :DOGGETT: Hold up there! :(The figure continues to walk towards them.) :DOGGETT: I said hold up there. :(The figure is getting close to them now.) :DOGGETT: (Recognising whot the figure is) This ain't no Captain ... :(We see that figure is KNOWLE ROHRER, as his face appears from out of the shadows. DOGGETT pulls out his gun and holds aim on ROHRER.) :SCULLY: Who is it? :DOGGETT: Knowle Rohrer. Run! now! :(REYES and SCULLY run for cover. DOGGETT holds his aim directly at ROHRER.) :DOGGETT: Freeze FBI. (KNOWLE ROHRER gets closer, and DOGGETT starts to shoot, maybe 12 rounds in total. They have no impact. ROHRER continues walking towards DOGGETT, who now looks to an alternative. Just as ROHRER gets to within a couple of metres, DOGGETT gets ready to hit ROHRER with the stock of his gun. As he prepares to strike, ROHRER blocks him and punches him in the face, knocking him to the ground. ROHRER walks over to DOGGETT, and grabbing his by the shoulders, pulls him back up, then throws him several metres through the air back into a wooden crate, which DOGGETT hits with a loud crack. DOGGETT falls to the ground, and again ROHRER picks him up off the ground. He throws him into a metal drum, and then into a crate. ROHRER then grabs hold off of the sides of DOGGETT's head and squeezes, trying to crush his head. He stares blankly into DOGGETT's eyes. We see blood appear from DOGGETT's nose as ROHRER's squeezes with more pressure, followed by the grisly sound of bone cracking. ROHRER is intent on killing DOGGETT. Suddenly, there is a loud whooshing sound, and ROHRER's head is swiftly decapitated with a single blow, falling to land on the ground nearby. We see SHANNON MCMAHON standing behind the now headless body of ROHRER.) :SHANNON MCMAHON: You didn't trust me. :(She helps DOGGETT to his feet. Suddenly, a bloodied hand appears through the front of her stomach, and blood immediately starts to run from her mouth. She looks down in horror. We can see that the headless body of KNOWLE ROHRER standing behind her, before their two bodies fall off the edge of the docks and tumble into the water below. DOGGETT looks down at the water, but nothing appears.) :to black SCENE 19 :(Later. REYES, SCULLY and DOGGETT walk up onto the ship and start to look around, SCULLY holding her flashlight and DOGGETT and REYES with their weapons drawn ready. DOGGETT explores further, up a flight of stairs with his gun at arms' length. He doesn't see anything.) :DOGGETT: You see anybody? :REYES: Nobody. :SCULLY: This can't be right. :REYES: What happened to the Captain? :(SCULLY and REYES are now exploring inside the ship, walking along a dimly lit corridor, lit with an eerie red glow. They discover an grilled door, which they open. They are now on a metal mesh walkway, upon which they notice the decapitated head of the CAPTAIN. ) :SCULLY: I think we found the Captain. :(They walk further along the walkway and find his headless body. DOGGETT meanwhile is exploring elsewhere. He enters a room and finds papers strewn all over the floor. His attention is drawn to a quiet beeping noise coming from a corner of the room. He shines his flashlight towards the wall and walks over. He discovers a crudely assembled bomb, a square of explosive material with a mass of wires in the centre, connected to a digital timer. The timer reads "Detonator Armed - 00:02:07. It continues counting down as DOGGETT realises what is going on.) :DOGGETT: (Realising) They're scuttling the ship (Shouting) AGENT SCULLY! AGENT REYES! :(DOGGETT runs off to find REYES and SCULLY.) :(Meanwhile, we see REYES and SCULLY on a monitor, mounted on the wall of the secret lab. They are standing outside. The door is open and they enter.) :REYES: This must be it. :CUT TO: :(DOGGETT is moving quickly around the ship in an attempt to locate his fellow agents.) :DOGGETT: (Shouting as he searches) MONICA! DANA! :CUT BACK TO: :(SCULLY and REYES are in the lab. SCULLY is slowly walking into the lab, taking in everything around her. Monitors show human ova displayed on screen and there is monitoring equipment all over the lab. REYES is standing in the doorway.) :DOGGETT: (Offscreen) AGENT SCULLY! AGENT REYES! :REYES: In here - :DOGGETT: Move out, we gotta get outta here. :REYES: You see what this is? :DOGGETT: Agent Scully we've got to go. The ship's gonna blow, Agent Scully. :SCULLY: They're manipulating ova. (SCULLY walks further into the room.) Female eggs for transplantation. :CUT TO: :(The digital timer on the bomb is now reading 00:00:51 and falling.) :CUT BACK TO: :SCULLY: Look at these names. These are test subjects. (We see some kind of production line over SCULLY's head containing small clear bags of what look like test samples.) :DOGGETT: Grab them Monica, we've got less than a minute to get out of here. :SCULLY: Just give me a second. :DOGGETT: WE GOT NO TIME! :SCULLY: No let go, let me do this. I have to see if I'm here. My name, my baby's name - :CUT TO: :(The digital timer on the bomb is now reading 00:00:34 and falling.) :CUT BACK TO: :DOGGETT: (Grabbing SCULLY) You want to see your baby again? We got no time Dana. We'll find another way. :(SCULLY realises she has no choice. They all race out of the lab.) :CUT TO: :(The digital timer on the bomb is now reading 00:00:13 and falling.) :CUT BACK TO: :(DOGGETT, REYES and SCULLY are running for their lives now, trying to get off the ship as quickly as possible.) :CUT TO: :(The digital timer on the bomb is now reading 00:00:05 and falling.) :CUT BACK TO: :(DOGGETT, SCULLY and REYES are now running along the dockside as fast as possible, trying to find shelter from the impending blast.) :CUT TO: :(The digital timer on the bomb is now reading 00:00:01 and then reaches 00:00:00. There is an almighty explosion as the bomb explodes, sending a large fireball into the sky. The three agents run towards their parked car, but as they near the shockwave from the explosion passes them and the rental car's windows are blown out. A series of further massive explosions rock the ship as debris and flames are hurled into the air. The agents manage to shelter down behind their car finally, as the explosions continue. They're safe. And alive. Fade to white.) SCENE 20 WASHINGTON D.C. 48 HOURS LATER :(Night. External shot of the FBI building. We then cut to KERSH's office. A knock on the door. Agent DOGGETT enters.) :DOGGETT: Deputy Director? :KERSH: My sources tell me you've wrapped up your investigation John. :DOGGETT: I have my report ready Sir, yes. :KERSH: How do I come out? :(DOGGETT hands over the report. KERSH goes through the report. He lists the points DOGGETT has reported) :KERSH: Super Soldiers, a Navy ship, a woman at the Department Of Justice who drowned two men, all disappeared now, but which constitute a conspiracy like a cancer in the US Government. (KERSH continues to check the rest of the report.) Not a mention of my name John? :DOGGETT: No Sir, I found nothing on you, nothing damning I can honestly include in my report, let me say. And cause I got nothing to lose, let me say that I know that your hands are dirty on this thing Sir, filthy. :KERSH: That's why you're here? Take a last wild push before the bell. :DOGGETT: There's one thing I can't figure, and then I'll be on my way. Is why you slipped that obituary under my door? :KERSH: You think I did that? :DOGGETT: Over and over in my mind, it had to be you. You're the only one that had a reason. :KERSH: What's my reason? :DOGGETT: You tell me. Are you looking to get me fired or get me killed? :(DOGGETT throws his badge and gun down on KERSH's desk. He turns and heads for the door.) :KERSH: You ever hear of King George the Third? :DOGGETT: (Turning back toward KERSH) You answer my question! :KERSH: He was King of England when America declared Independence in 1776. King George the Third kept a diary. On July 4th 1776, he made an entry in it: "Nothing Important Happened Today". :DOGGETT: What the hell has that got to do with me? :KERSH: Revolutions start, things that change the world forever, and even Kings can miss them if they're not paying attention. :DOGGETT: Are you saying that you left that obituary to help me? To help me find the things that I found? Nah, why would I believe that you'd help me? :KERSH: Agent Mulder believed me. :DOGGETT: Mulder? What the hell are you talking about? Mulder's long gone. :KERSH: Say I told Mulder that he would be killed if he stayed. The same people who threatened to kill me if I didn't go along. Would you believe that John? :DOGGETT: No. Mulder wouldn't hear it, not from you, not from anybody. :KERSH: I said I *told* him to go. I didn't say I persuaded him. :DOGGETT: Oh my God. It was Scully. Scully made him go. That's it isn't it? (DOGGETT contemplates what KERSH has just told him. KERSH sits back in his chair.) SCENE 21 :(We see DOGGETT putting his FBI ID back on his jacket pocket as he walks down the corridor. He calls a lift and it arrives. The doors open and we see that BRAD FOLLMER is in the lift. DOGGETT and FOLLMER exchange glances and FOLLMER smirks as DOGGETT enters. The two men stand side by side avoiding eye contact.) :FOLLMER: You want the basement? I heard you got a stay of execution. Congratulations. :DOGGETT: (Half-smiling) I'm sure you mean that. :FOLLMER: No, I'm sure not. The Deputy Director has you just where he wants you. Don't get me wrong, I'm a friend to The X Files. Kind of a comfort having you down there, Mr. Doggett. :(The lift stops and the doors open. FOLLMER leaves the lift. He passes REYES who enters the lift with DOGGETT.) :REYES: Hi :(FOLLMER smiles at REYES as she passes him.) :DOGGETT: Just so long as you know where to reach us, Mr. Follmer. :(FOLLMER stops in the corridor, acknowleding DOGGETT's offer. The lift doors close.) SCENE 22 :(Deep under water, amidst rocks and plant life, we see the lifeless bodies of SHANNON MCMAHON and KNOWLE ROHRER lying on the seabed. The camera takes us closer to her. As we near her face, her eyes suddenly burst open.) :CUT TO: :(SCULLY wakes up suddenly on the sofa, and turns on the light. WILLIAM is stirring in his crib. SCULLY gets up to check him. He is under a blanket, laying on his back, with a dummy in his mouth. She strokes him.) :SCULLY: (Softly) Everything's going to be okay. Go back to sleep. :(She lies back down on the sofa. She turns off the light, looking towards WILLIAM as she drifts off. The camera now focuses on WILLIAM in the crib, looking up at the mobile hanging above him. His small arm reaches up toward the mobile.) :(After fading to black, we hear the mobile start to slowly turn.) :END Source Category:TXF Season 9 transcripts =Episode Navigation=